Muder In The Night
by babyt
Summary: Can Mai help Yugi find the killer of his new friend, Roselle and Mai's old friend Emilie? Read this to find out!
1. The Beginning....

Hello! I'm babyturn and you can call me whatever you like. Okay lets get the important stuff down. I don't own Yugioh (wish I did though!) and I made up the characters Roselle, Sonica and Emilie. There is one other character and hes from a final fantasy video game so I cant say I made him up. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Gentle breezes blew soft and whisper like through the trees of Mai's front porch. She sighed, a lonely sigh, bored with the summer that seemed to have no end. It had been a while since she had seen 'the gang' which consisted of Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Serenity, Tea, Tristian and Mokuba. For some reason, Yugi wanted Mai to hang out with them even after she had put them down so many times. But Mai sometimes had maybe a tiny (ok huge!!) crush on Joey. _But not a whole lot Mai added to herself hastily. She closed her eyes softly. __I'll never forget Emilie, though. She thought sadly. __Emilie__ treated me like no one ever has... Mai thought. __But the freak accident at camp took away Vincent's life and hers. A tear trickled down her cheek and she never wiped it away. __I loved my brother a lot…and he never loved anyone else again. Mai had turned bitter and harsh since that day and was ready to make witty remarks at anything anyone said. A sharp shrill ring rang from Mai's cordless phone next to her. Mai scooped it up and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. Tea's disturbed voice came over the line. "Mai, come to the hospital quickly! Joey's had a terrible car crash!"_

Mai stared at the phone, the dial tone sounding. The phone then launched into a automated voice, "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again." She closed her door and locked it, then quickly jumped in her convertible Corvette. The wind whispered eerily, "Joey….dead….hurt…hurry…." Mai gritted her teeth and sped up. The car hummed as it flew forward at 100 mph.  Mai slammed on the brakes, the hospital coming into view. She swerved around the corner into the parking lot. The brakes squealed and she had pulled in straight. Trying to run in high heels was pretty hard and Mai had tripped twice before she got to room 66, Joey's room. Joey was sleeping and everyone was either reading or doing practically nothing. Joey had a long bandage starting from the left part of his forehead and running down to beneath his eye. He was smiling a crooked smile but crossed a bruise on his cheek. "Well, I hope this was what you wanted." Mai said sarcastically. Joey's eyes flew open and he looked around the room, and focused back on Mai. "Listen, Mai. What happened was no accident!"

Mai blinked. "What?" Joey nodded. "I saw a person hanging around my car. I went in to get a soda and kept a watchful eye on him. But then I focused my attention away from him and I don't know what he did to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and couldn't stop. That's how I got like this." He held up his broken arm. "What did he/she look like?" Mai asked. Joey's face clouded. "They had short black hair and really blue eyes. They were pretty tall." Mai nodded. "I'm gonna see if I can find the culprit. See ya." And she left. She got out to the parking lot and saw a message spray painted on the hood of her car. It said, "Stay out of this Mai, or you're next!"

I hope you liked it. If you liked it, email me at firemouse150@hotmail.com. If not email bloody_machete@hotmail.com

If you think you'd like my other things I've made, check out www.sonicasim.cjb.net  If you like personal sites check out www.expage.com/kaibagurl If you like animeish websites check out my own anime at www.chibigang.cjb.net 


	2. Who killed Emilie?

The next day was Sunday and Mai had spent the rest of the day cleaning her car. She cave up and finally painted the stupid car purple to match. When it was done, she saw it was around 6 so she ate some cold pizza for dinner. Suddenly tired, Mai went to sleep on the couch. 

Soft sunlight streamed in through the window behind the couch. Mai rubbed her eyes and sat up. She gave a yawn and glanced at the clock which said 7:30. Mai was suddenly awake, realizing she had to go to a job interview at 8. She grabbed a granola bar and jumped in her car. Mai sped along the road and saw a Bobcat trailing behind her. Mai turned onto the road where her job interview was and saw the Bobcat still trailing behind her. Her heart sped up and so did the Bobcat. The parking lot was jammed pack but she found a spot and pulled in. To her horror, so did the Bobcat. A lady with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes in a bright blue business suit stepped out. "Are you going for the job too? I'm Sonica." Mai smiled sweetly and said "I'm Mai…nice to meet you." Sonica looked startled then tossed her black hair. "I guess we don't want to be late huh?" Mai nodded and they walked together in silence toward the big building.

=3 =3 =3 =3

 "Mai Valentine." The head honcho's secretary announced. Mai looked up from her magazine and said in reply, "That's me." The secretary nodded toward the closed door. Mai took a deep breath and walked in.

:o :o :o :o

 The night was warm and dark. A warm campfire illuminated the 12 year old camper's faces. "Mai," a girl with shoulder length brown hair called out to the younger Mai. "Sit next to me!" she continued. "In a minute Emi," Mai yelled back and stared at the small mirror in front of her. She carefully brushed on mascara and lip gloss. A pungent smell filled her nostrils. "Wait a second…" Mai warned to no one. "It's…GAS!!" She spun around and ran toward the fire but the it flared up and exploded. Mai was shot backward on the ground and saw her brother and her best friend Emilie fall into the flames. Emilie screamed and her hollow scream echoed across the brown green lake. The rubbery smell of shoes combined with flesh burning was in the air. "Nooooo!!" Mai screamed as she watched the flames consume her friend. 

~~~L~~~L~~~L~~~

Mai walked out of the office ad met eyes with Sonica. Sonica's blue eyes flashed and she looked away. Blue eyes….black hair…Joey's almost murderer? Mai thought quickly. No she's too nice. The secretary announced Sonica's name and Sonica walked in. Mai walked out and heard her cell phone ring. She snatched it up and answered it. It was Joey and he asked, "Didja find the person??" Mai shook her head although Joey couldn't see it. "No, but I saw someone who could be…" "Oh well." Joey replied. "Bye." He said and hung up. Mai walked to her car and saw a bandaged man with piercing purple eyes stared at her. His black hair hung over his eyes and reminded her of her dead brother Vincent. She walked to her car and ignored the man. 

:-O~~:-O~~:-O

 Mai pulled in her driveway and felt somewhat different. It was the man. She knew she had seen him before, but she wasn't too sure. She sighed and pulled the top of her corvette up as she felt rain and ran inside finding is pouring. She was drenched but didn't care. Mai changed into a dry change of clothes and saw a message on her bed. It said;br

Mai,

I'm closer than you think. I'm a whispering breeze and a stranger staring at you. Look out Mai, I'm everywhere.

Mai was startled and feeling kind of scared. Closer than you think? Mai thought. But who was it?

            Hmmmmmmm who do you think it is??? I dunno Sonica seems kinda suspicious but she wouldn't have introduced herself to Mai…anyway how would she know where she lived??? Tune in next time to see what else happens!


End file.
